Lady rebelle
by Gwen who
Summary: Dans le Londres Victorien, Lady Isabella Swan a un rêve : devenir Shérif. Pour réaliser son rêve, elle est prête à tout . Quitte à se faire passer pour un homme et quitter sa famille. Seulement jamais rien n'est aussi simple et l'amour vient s'en mêler . Entre amour et quiproquo, l'amour triomphera-t-il ? All human !


**Coucou à toutes ! Me revoici avec un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment !**

 **C'est un all human ! Et un peu différent de ce que j'ai déjà écrit .**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture.**

Londres, 1880

-Isabella, vous avez perdu la raison ! Il en est hors de question ! S'écrie Sir Charles Swan, comte de Norfolk et membre de la chambre des Lord. Mon père .

-J'irais, un point c'est tout , je crie à mon tour. Père, vous savez fort bien que je suis mal à l'aise ici et en société. Je continue plus bas, une demoiselle se doit de rester calme en toute situation, surtout si je veux que mon père accède à ma requête . Papa, je ne serais pas toute seule et Jasper pourra me chaperonner, j'ajoute en guise de dernier espoir .

Mon père pousse un soupir, enfin convaincu par mon dernier argument . Je me retiens de justesse de sauter de joie. À moi les États Unis !

Parce que moi, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, je vais enfin entreprendre le voyage de ma vie, de mes rêves , pour le nouveau monde. Ce pays me fascine et après moult disputes et d'argument, mon père consent enfin à m'y laisser partir, avec mon frère aîné Jasper. Jasper n'est pas l'héritier du comté, c'est Peter, mon autre frère qui l'est et cela tombe assez bien puisque c'est le seul engagé dans une relation stable. Il vient de fêter ses un an de mariage avec Charlotte qui attend leur premier enfant.

Je m'appelle Isabella et j'ai vingt ans, mon frère Jasper en a vingt et un et Peter, vingt-cinq. Nous sommes les enfants de Sir Charles Swan et de Lady Renée Swan. Si mes parents consentent enfin à me permettre de les quitter, c'est en parti à cause de mon mutisme en société . J'ai été présenté à la cour et bien que j'éprouve un profond respect pour ma souveraine, une femme admirable, je n'en suis pas moins restée muette devant elle et n'accordant aucune danse à aucun des hommes présents à la réception, pas même aux princes invités . En somme , je suis la risée de l'aristocratie Londonienne et britannique.

Mais j'ai un rêve que je compte bien accomplir, une fois sur le territoire américain. Je rêve de devenir shérif ! Je sais... Ce n'est pas un métier pour une femme, encore moins pour une futur Lady comme moi, mais que voulez vous ? Je suis comme ça .

Je m'entraîne au tir avec Jasper, mon complice, depuis des années et je suis plutôt douée, sans vouloir me vanter. Si mon frère est mon complice pour l'entraînement, il ne sait rien de mon dessein et du véritable but de notre voyage.

Tout de suite après mon entrevue avec mon père, je regagne mes appartements pour préparer mes malles . Angela, ma femme de chambre, et accessoirement ma seule amie, m'aide dans ma tâche . Je ne me suis guère lier de connaissance parmi les aristocrates et les notables, il faut dire qu'avec mon statue de risée de la cour et mon caractère plutôt timide, cela n'aide pas . Les jeunes femmes et jeunes filles de la "Haute", ne pense qu'à une seule chose ou du moins, principalement, à se trouver mari avec une fortune et un titre. Ainsi qu'à d'autres frivolités qui ne m'intéressent guère .

Je ne suis pas réfractaire au mariage, simplement je pense que les deux époux méritent d'être égaux, malheureusement dans l'époque et la société dans laquelle je vis, les épouses sont soumises et doivent obéissance à leurs maris . C'est cette idée préconçue du mariage qui me dérange .

Je suis très vite rejoints par mon frère, souriant et enthousiaste.

-Tu as réussi Bella, nous partons dans une semaine. Nous verrons les modalités une fois sur place ! M'annonce-t-il.

-Je suis si heureuse Jazz, je dis en sautant dans les bras de mon frère. Comportement, que nous n'adoptons qu'en privé.

Jasper est autant voir même plus heureux que moi de partir, la bienséance et les règles qui régissent notre monde, le contraigne et le rend morose. Je sais qu'il ne rêve que d'une seule chose, le grand ouest Américain. Lui, blond comme les blés avec un steston, je l'imagine très bien aussi avec ces pantalons que portent les hommes dans ces contrées.

Les au revoir avec mes parents ainsi qu'avec Peter et Charlotte ont été difficile mais c'est sans regrets cependant que je leur fis mes adieu. Mon plan est déjà tout tracé et la partie la plus difficile est à venir. Je le sais mais il faut que j'accomplisse tout ça par moi même et pour moi, je ne veux plus vivre étriquée dans un monde aussi étroit d'esprit que celui qui m'a vu naître et grandir .

C'est une femme à la tête de l'Empire colonial le plus important que le monde ait jamais connu et pourtant, on nous refuse toujours de pratiquer certaines activités , certains corps de métier et de profession et même de nous accorder le droit de vote. Je sais qu'en Australie, ils en parlent déjà , en Nouvelle-Zélande aussi tout comme dans certains états aux Amériques.

La traversée jusqu'à New York a été longue et éreintante, je suis plus qu'heureuse de poser pied à terre même si nous restons en quarantaine sur Coney Island. Les premières semaines et les premiers mois, se sont déroulées à une vitesse folle entre les modalités et les découvertes de la ville. Il m'a aussi fallu tout préparer consciencieusement pour la phase deux de mon plan, à savoir réunir assez d'argent, des vêtements d'hommes et de vivres. Pour les armes, je ne me fait aucun soucis, il est assez facile de s'en procurer dans ces territoires.

C'est le coeur lourd que je quitte l'appartement que je partage avec Jasper, il a décidé d'aider les personnes dans le besoin et il s'est inscrit en faculté de médecine , chose qu'il n'aurait pu faire en Angleterre, c'est un métier de bourgeois ! Ce qui fait que je reste seule la plupart du temps et cela me convient parfaitement et me laisse champs libre pour la préparation de mon plan.

Il est 10 h du matin et mon frère ne rentrera qu'après le souper . J'emporte mes affaires et quitte l'appartement. J'ai tout de même laissé une note à l'intention de Jasper. Je sais que je lui fait du mal mais je dois le faire .

"Mon frère bien aimé,

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin et je m'en veux de te faire souffrir et de te laisser affronter nos parents seul. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage , je t'aurais dis tout ça de vive voix mais comme tu le constate, je ne suis pas courageuse.

J'ai décidé de partir, seule pour mieux me découvrir et en apprendre plus sur moi même . Je tiens à te rassurer , mon honneur n'a nullement été compromis et je ne m'enfuis avec personne d'autre si ce n'est le cheval que tu m'as offert.

Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour, et si tel n'est pas le cas, sache mon frère que je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Tu as toujours été présent pour moi, me défendant contre les moqueries, et contre les injustices de ce monde. Tu as été plus qu'un frère ; tu es un véritable ami et un confident merveilleux.

Je te souhaite de continuer de vivre ta vie pleinement et de réaliser tes rêves comme je m'apprête à réaliser les miens.

Ta soeur qui t'aime plus que tout et qui te chérira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Isabella Marie Swan.

PS: dit à père et mère que je les aime et que je n'ai jamais voulu être une honte pour eux. N'oublie pas non plus de dire à Peter et à Charlotte que je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec le bébé à venir ."

Une fois sortie de la ville, je me changeai en homme et fis don de ma robe a un orphelinat. Je commençai par partir vers le nord, brouillant les pistes car connaissant Jasper, il fera tout pour me retrouver. Et je mis cap vers l'ouest, me retrouvant après plusieurs mois de voyage dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington, Forks. Tout au long de mon périple, je me suis nourri grâce à la chasse ou à la bienveillance de certains habitants des villes que je traversais, je ne restais jamais plus de quelques jours dans une même ville, d'une part par la crainte que mon frère ne me retrouve et d'autre part car, elles avaient toutes un shérif.

Mais Forks est différentes, très éloigné de toute grande ville, elle n'avait pas de shérif , je me suis proposé pour le poste à peine arrivée et par je ne sais quel miracle, ses habitants m'ont élu pour veillez à leur sécurité. Les longs mois passés sur la route m'avait fait gagner légèrement en masse musculaire, je ressemble donc en un jeune homme, certes un peu chétif mais à un jeune homme toutefois !

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'adapter, et le plus important j'avais réalisé mon rêve . Cependant tout fut remis en question avec l'arrivée du nouveau médecin et de sa famille. Le docteur Cullen et sa femme sont de charmantes personnes, toujours à l'écoute des autres . Ils ont trois enfants ; l'aîné Rosalie , est mariée avec Emmett qui est devenu mon adjoint, un grand gaillard qui aime faire des blagues, pas toujours très délicates et qui m'aurait choquer il y a quelques années . Le second enfant du docteur, Edward, travaille avec son père pour devenir médecin et avec honnêteté, c'est le plus bel homme qu'il m'aies été donner de rencontrer avec des yeux verts purs et des cheveux bruns cuivrés. Je ressens pour lui, une irrésistible attirance ce qui met en péril la vie que je me suis construite . Leur dernier enfant, Alice, est une jeune femme de mon âge et tout à fait charmante, pleine de vie ce qui égaye la vie un peu monotone de la ville.

Forks 1883

Il y maintenant deux ans que je suis shérif de cette ville. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre du taux de criminalité relativement bas, ma seule occupation est d'enfermer ceux qui se battent au saloon et les ivrognes pour éviter qu'ils battent leur femme. Je n'ai eu aucune affaire de meurtre ou de cambriolages. Seulement depuis quelques semaines, les choses changent . J'ai reçu un télégramme de la police montée me disant qu'un bandit, pilleur de banque faisait route vers ma ville. Je me prépare à le recevoir à ma manière . Emmett, mon adjoint est ravi de se battre, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas de sa femme. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais du peu que j'ai pu voir, il me semble que c'est elle qui commande dans leur couple , ce qui me fait bien rire. J'ai plusieurs fois été invité chez le docteur Cullen et sa femme, les beaux parents de mon adjoint et j'ai toujours veillé à éviter leur fils, qui me trouble plus que de raison.

Le manque d'action à Forks me convient parfaitement, et m'évite ainsi de me faire blessée et donc de révéler ma véritable nature de femme.

Seulement voilà, une semaine que j'ai reçu le télégramme et ce pilleur de banque n'est toujours pas là, pas que je m'en plaigne seulement contre toute attente, il devrait déjà être arrivé dans ma ville et attendre n'est plus mon fort. Je fais preuve d'impatience et je suis d'une humeur de chien, ce qui accentue mes humeurs causés par mes menstruations. Emmett plaisante souvent à ce propos, disant que je lui rappelle sa femme, si il savait ! Je suis agressive et à cran.

Alors lorsque par ce rare jour ensoleillé, un inconnu a été vu entrant dans la ville, je me prépare déjà pour le menotté et lui réglé son compte. Il est d'après la description blond, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et assez belle, d'après le rapport de miss Alice, qui visiblement est tombé sous le charme de ce voyageur et probablement bandit . Je m'entends très bien avec Miss Alice et certains, nombreux, avait un jour espérait une annonce de fiançailles. Alice quant à elle n'avait de cesse que d'essayer de m'emmener chez le tailleur, il faut que le shérif ait un minimum de style. Je n'ai jamais apprécié me rendre chez le tailleur même en étant à Londres, restée debout alors qu'une voir deux personnes vous tournent autour tout en prenant vos mesures et vous enfonçant leurs maudites aiguilles dans le corps, très peu pour moi !

Bref, j'ai eu raison de me méfier car à peine deux heures après son arrivé et un passage au saloon, alors que je suis postée devant la banque, j'entends distinctement son injonction de lui donner tout l'or que la banque possède. J'entre dans l'établissement, l'arme à la main .

-Posez cette arme et retournez vous , j'ordonne. L'homme se retourne lentement, les mains bien en évidence au dessus de sa tête et malgré le bandeau qui lui recouvre la moitié du visage, je reconnais ses yeux bleus. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Je suis tétanisée sous le choc de ma découverte. Cette paralysie me coûte et il en profite pour se saisir de son arme et de me tirer dans la jambe. Je m'écroule sous la douleur tandis que mon adjoint arrive et menotte mon frère .

Je suis transportée au cabinet du docteur Cullen dans un état second, des bruits m'entourent et je comprends que j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang . La douleur est insupportable mais je retiens les cris de stupéfaction que pousse le fils du docteur lorsqu'il découpe mon pantalon pour retirer la balle qui s'est logé dans ma cuisse.

-Vous êtes une femme, m'accuse Edward, quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il me tend le bouillon qui me servira de repas.

-Remarquable sens de déduction, je rétorque sarcastique.

-Comment pouvez vous être une femme ? Me demande-t-il encore abasourdi.

-Comment pouvez vous être un homme ? Vous avez étudié la médecine , vous devriez le savoir . Je suis une femme et alors ? Je m'énerve , quoique l'effet produit ne doit pas être celui que je n'escomptais, puisque je me sens très fatigué.

Je plonge dans un sommeil agité, où passé et présent se mélange. Je revois Jasper me tirer dessus mais au lieu qu'il tire sur une personne inconnue et ne vise ma jambe pour s'enfuir, cette fois, c'est bien sur moi qu'il tire et dans la poitrine.

-Tu n'as ce que tu mérites , sale égoïste, dit-il en se penchant sur mon corps sans vie.

Je me réveille en sursaut, entouré par le docteur Cullen.

-Tout va bien, Michael, ou peu importe comment vous vous appelez, me rassure-t-il, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .

Car depuis maintenant trois ans, je me fait appelée Michael Newton.

-Isabella, je m'appelle Isabella, je réponds face au docteur, il mérite bien la vérité après m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je veux aller voir le prisonnier, et pour ça , j'ai besoin de votre autorisation.

Il affiche une mine contrariée.

-C'est que votre jambe n'est pas assez bien remise pour que je puisse vous l'accorder. Emmett est occupé à surveillé le prisonnier et je pense que cela a dû ouvrir un traumatisme et le revoir serait une bien mauvaise idée pour votre guérison .

Je n'y crois pas mes oreilles, un traumatisme de revoir Jasper ?

-Écoutez, je vous estime énormément, mais si vous m'interdisez de me rendre à mon bureau, j'irai par moi même et je pense que cela serait encore plus nocif ? Je me trompe ?

Je comprends à sa tête que j'ai remporté une manche.

-Très bien, je vous accompagnerai dans l'après midi, capitule-t-il rapidement.

Je suis surprise mais je ne m'attarde pas là dessus. Après trois ans, je vais enfin revoir mon frère mais je ne comprends pas comment il a pu aussi mal tourné pour finir pilleur de banque, je suis sidérée. Bien que je pense que la fugue en soit en grande partie responsable et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça . Je vais devoir faire amende honorable en espérant qu'il me pardonne, je suis terrifiée à l'idée que mon rêve se révèle prémonitoire.

Je me repose encore un peu, bien que la douleur qui parcourt ma jambe soit encore très présente, je ne grimace pas lorsqu'Edward vient pour changer mon bandage et appliquer une lotion cicatrisante pour éviter que la plaie ne s'infecte .

C'est après le déjeuner et avec l'aide du docteur Cullen et de son fils, qui me transportent jusqu'au poste de police situé de l'autre côté de la grande rue, que je pus enfin revoir mon frère. Emmett se leva à mon entrée et me salua, j'étais toujours grimée en Michael Newton, seul le docteur, sa femme et leur fils sont au courant, pour le moment car je me rends bien compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer éternellement le rôle d'un homme déjà pour éviter à mon frère un jugement qui pourrait le conduire à la peine capitale et je ne pourrais le supporter.

-Shérif, que fais-tu ici ? me demande mon adjoint qui me fixe d'un air ahuri.

-Tu pourrais être content de me voir sur pied, je rigole en évitant de poser ma jambe blessée au sol, toujours soutenue par Edward. Je me dirige vers ma chaise et me tourne de façon à faire face à mon frère.

-Alors, à nous deux, je lui lance. C'est un regard froid qui me répond, celui qu'il réservait à ceux qui se moquaient de moi. Que je sois le destinataire de ce regard me trouble et me blesse.

-Je vais commencer par une question très simple : comment vous appelez vous ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, me crache-t-il presque, au visage.

-Cela fait pratiquement deux jours qu'il est là et je n'ai rien pu en tirer, intervient Emmett.

Je réfléchis, il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui avouer ma véritable identité, mais devant témoins... non, c'est une mauvaise idée, il pourrait se sentir encore plus trahi, en tout cas, je me sentirai ainsi si les rôles étaient inversés.

-Sortez ! j'ordonne aux trois hommes libres présents.

-Mais... tente le docteur, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Doc, je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre métier, alors ne me dites pas comment je dois exercer le mien, je le coupe. Maintenant, sortez tous ! je m'emporte.

J'attends qu'ils soient tous sortis avant de récupéré les clés de la cellule et de les montrer à mon prisonnier.

-Tu es libre si et seulement si, tu me jures de ne pas tenter de t'enfuir.

Un silence me répond.

-Bien, je vois que tu es très bavard, je rétorque ironique. Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, je le ferais pour nous deux. Tu n'as peut-être rien dis à mon adjoint mais je sais qui tu es, alors la question que je me pose est la suivante : Pourquoi venir à Forks ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, répète-t-il .

-C'est là que tu te trompe, justement ça me regarde car tu es dans ma ville et dans mon poste, alors tu vas me répondre.

-Tu as déjà perdu un être que tu aimais plus que tout ? me demande soudainement Jasper.

-Oui, j'avoue la gorge nouée. Ma famille toute entière. Lorsque je les ai abandonné, j'ajoute plus bas.

-Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens, pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. J'ai perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde et...

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant que tu ne continues. J'enlève ma perruque blonde que je porte constamment depuis trois ans, libérant ainsi mes lourdes boucles brunes, je reprends ma voix normale et vais lui ouvrir sa cellule en clopinant. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste par dépit.

-Isabella, bégaie-t-il, Bella, s'écrit mon frère avant de me prendre dans ses bras, m'arrachant un petit cris de joie et de douleur. Oh ma bella, tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué, me murmure mon frère tout en m'étreignant.

-Lâche-le, ordonne mon adjoint en pénétrant dans le poste, l'arme au point et suivit par son beau père et son beau frère.

-C'est bon, tout va bien, je le rassure alors que le choc marque ses traits.

-Qui êtes-vous ? me questionne-t-il.

Je me détache des bras de mon frère et clopine jusqu'à lui, je vais devoir le convaincre et je suis pour l'occasion, ravie de la présence du Docteur et d'Edward qui pourront confirmer mes dires.

-C'est moi, je suis Michael, enfin Isabella de mon vrai nom. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous duper, ta famille et toi pendant aussi longtemps mais je le devait. Ils, je dis en désignant le doc et Edward, ne l'ont découvert qu'après ma blessure.

-Tu es une femme et tu l'as caché pendent près de trois ans ? s'emporte mon collègue et ami, en s'approchant de moi avec un air presque effrayant. Je sais qu'il ne me feras pas de mal parce derrière son air menaçant, c'est un nounours, mais Jasper, lui l'ignore et vient se placer devant moi, pour me protéger, malgré tout le mal que je lui ai fait.

-Et lui, c'est qui ? Ton complice ? Tout ça était ton plan depuis le début ? me demande-t-il avec haine.

Ses accusations me font mal, mais elles sont légitimes, il est en droit de se poser des questions.

-Jasper est mon frère ainé, que j'ai abandonné à New York et à qui j'ai menti, me montrant affreusement égoïste, je déclare en regardant mon frère droit dans les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-Ton frère et nous devons te croire ? Comment t'appelles tu réellement , pour commencer ? Et plus de mensonges !

J'inspire un grand coup avant de me lancer, ma vie va changer du tout au tout maintenant et plus de retour en arrière n'est possible.

-Je suis Lady Isabella Swan, la fille unique de Sir Charles et de Lady Renée Swan, comte et comtesse du Norfolk en Angleterre. Jasper est mon frère ainé, nous avons un autre frère ainé et j'ai un neveu ou une nièce.

-Un neveu, répond Jasper, qui se prénomme Benjamin. Et aussi une nièce qui s'appelle Victoria Isabella, pour toi.

Je suis très étonnée et émue par cette marque d'affection car je n'ai jamais été très proche de Peter ou de Charlotte.

-Une lady ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ? rigole Emmett.

-Elle dit la vérité, le contre mon frère.

-Et donc, tu as retrouvé la parole, c'est arrangeant ! Ca t'arrives souvent de tirer dans la jambe de ta soeur ? A moins que tu ne voulais la tuer ? Peut-être que vous n'êtes même pas frère et soeur, votre position à notre entrée était plus qu'ambigüe .

-Je n'aime ni vos insinuations ni vos accusations. Quant à ce tir, j'ignorais que c'était Isabella et dans tout les cas, je cherchais juste à blesser et non à tuer. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, bien que j'ai d'autres tords.

Je suis toujours debout, en appuie sur une jambe, tentant au maximum de ne pas utiliser celle blessée mais je fatigue, ma tête commence légèrement à tourner et je me sens au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Jasper, je murmure. Il se retourne aussitôt vers moi, et son regard s'assombrit d'angoisse tout comme celui d'Edward que je croise avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille quelque temps plus tard, je ne saurais dire exactement quant mais je suis toujours à mon bureau, mon frère qui me tient la main et le docteur et son fils qui m'ausculte.

-Tu es toujours là, je fais remarquer à Jasper.

-Je t'ai laissé partir une fois mais à présent que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne compte aller nulle part. Je t'ai cherché depuis que je suis rentré à notre appartement et que j'ai lu ta lettre. J'ai cru mourir de désespoir, me raconte mon frère, au bord des larmes tandis que je ne retient plus les miennes.

-Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je m'excuse en pleurant. Je n'étais pas heureuse en Angleterre avec toutes ces personnes qui se moquaient de moi, j'étais la risée de la cour et je ne voulais pas voir la honte dans le regard de père et mère et surtout dans le tient, cela m'aurait anéantie. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, j'y ai vu une occasion de tout recommencer, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je m'excuse, je m'en veut tellement mon frère de t'avoir abandonné, toi mon seul confident, mon seul ami, je déballe mon coeur,ne me souciant peu d'avoir des spectateurs. J'ai assez attendu pour parler avec lui, par ma faute, je le reconnais.

-Ca fait des heures que vous êtes partis et maman m'a chargé de vous apporté ceci, annonce alors Alice en rentrant dans la pièce, rompant notre lien et en désignant un panier de victuailles.

-Vous êtes occupés, je reviendrais plus tard, s'excuse-t-elle avant de me remarquer et de s'inquiéter. Tout va bien madame ? Papa, Edward pourquoi ne l'aidez vous pas ? Et vous monsieur ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et comme avec les hommes de sa famille, la surprise masque ses traits. Elle m'a reconnu, je le sais et elle sait que je sais. Je devrais pas m'en étonnée, Alice a toujours été très perspicace, c'est comme si elle a un sixième sens parfois, je penche plutôt que derrière ses airs de jeune fille quelque peu superficielle, c'est une personne très observatrice et qui vu les rougeurs qui lui monte aux joues alors qu'elle croise le regard de Jasper, est tombée sous son charme ou du moins que mon frère ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente. Je me tourne vers ce dernier, qui , surprise, rougie aussi. J'esquisse un sourire face à cette situation incongrue avant de l'effacer. A cause de moi, mais aussi de ce qu'il est devenu, nous allons devoir quitter la ville aussitôt que l'état de ma jambe, nous le permettra, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir partir loin d'Edward et Jasper loin d'Alice. Et comme dirait mon adjoint, ou mon ancien adjoint car je me doute que je suis destituée de mon poste, nous nous ne sommes pas dans la merde !

-Je n'étais sure de rien mais je me demandais quant est-ce que tu nous l'avouerais, me dit Alice. Qu'y a-t-il ? nous questionne-t-elle. Je suis observatrice, et puis Michael ou peux importe comment elle s'appelle, est le seul homme de cette ville a n'avoir jamais approché une femme de sa vie, depuis trois ans, et à n'avoir jamais mis les pieds aux saloon sauf en cas de bagarre, excepter les hommes mariés, et encore, et vous, continue-t-elle en s'approchant de nous de plus en plus. Vous êtes une très belle femme, et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous refusiez de vous rendre chez le tailleur avec moi, rie-t-elle

-Alice, la prévient son beau-frère, ne t'approche pas d'eux, c'est peut-être de dangereux criminelles.

-Enfin, Emmett, Elle est le shérif depuis trois ans, si elle voulait vraiment faire du mal à cette ville, elle l'aurait déjà fait, quant à ce monsieur, il ne m'a pas l'air plus dangereux toi ou Edward. Je voudrais seulement savoir comment je dois vous appeler à présent ? me demande-t-elle.

-Isabella Swan, je lui réponds. Et voici mon frère, Jasper, je les présente. Jasper, voici Alice Cullen, la fille du docteur, la soeur d'Edward et la belle soeur de mon adjoint, Emmett. Je continue en désignant les hommes un à un.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle, la salue mon frère avec son accent britannique qui à l'air de la faire fondre.

Je me rends compte que je suis toujours assise à même le sol, et je tente tant bien que mal de me relever sans aucune aide et je n'y arrive évidement pas, tombant lourdement sur les genoux ce qui provoque une vague de douleur qui remonte jusqu'à ma plaie, me faisant jurer .

-Putain, je m'écris avant de me faire réprimander par mon frère qui m'aide à me relever ainsi qu'Edward qui m'attrape fermement par la taille pour me remettre sur pied.

-Isabella, me gronde Jasper, ne jure pas, cela ne te vas pas.

-Tu peux parler, je rétorque, toi qui a failli jurer alors que tu conversais avec le prince Léopold.

-C'était une situation totalement différente, se défend-t-il.

-Ah oui ? C'est vrai que toi tu ne venais pas de te faire tirer dessus,je le contre.

-Tu veux encore avoir le dernier mot ? devine mon frère.

-Tu me connais si bien mon cher frère, je réponds avec sarcasme. Nos petites joutent verbales m'avaient manqués et je me rends à présent compte que je reproduisais ce schéma avec Emmett, essayant, non pas de remplacer Jasper, mais de retrouver une figure fraternelle.

-Minute, nous interrompt Alice, vous connaissez le prince Léopold, le dernier fils de la reine Victoria et du prince Albert ? Vous connaissez la reine d'Angleterre ? nous demande-t-elle sur existé .

-Ils prétendent être les enfants d'un Comte anglais et d'une Lady, lui explique Emmett, toujours pas convaincu par notre histoire.

-Et c'est vrai ? nous demande Alice encore une fois .

-Alice, arrête de te montrer aussi curieuse, tu vois que tu les embarrasse , lui dit alors son père.

-Mais c'est vrai ?

-Oui, lui avoue modestement mon frère.

-C'est génial ! S'exclame-t-elle. Tu vois bien qu'ils ne peuvent être des criminels comme tu le penses, dit-elle à son beau frère.

-C'est comment la cour ? La reine ? C'est comme ce qu'on peut lire dans les gazettes ? Je veux tout savoir, la haute société m'a toujours intrigué ! s'exclame Alice.

-Alice, calme toi, la réprimande gentiment son père. Mademoiselle Isabella est fatiguée et doit se reposer . Nous allons la reconduire au cabinet pour qu'elle se repose, tu lui poseras toutes tes questions un autre jour.

-Je veux retourner chez moi.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller votre état.

-Jasper peut le faire, il a étudié la médecine lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux États Unis.

-Sa place est en prison , clame Emmett. C'est un criminel qui ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur sous prétexte que monsieur est un noble; il n'y a pas de noblesse ici .

-Ca suffit maintenant, je m'emporte . La personne qui commande est encore moi, et c'est aussi moi qui me suis pris une balle . Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur , il est donc libre . Si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose . Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi et heureusement, je ne te savais pas si fermé d'esprit, je continue froidement.

Je commence à avancer mais je remets au passage ma perruque, je ferais soit une annonce publique d'ici peu, soit je repartirai aussi vite que je suis arrivée . En attendant, je ne veux pas que mon secret soit connu d'autres personnes que les Cullen.

Je conduis Jasper jusqu'à chez moi et lui me soutient. Il m'aide à m'allonger sur mon lit et change mon bandage. Je suis légèrement gênée au début mais c'est mon frère et il ne fait que mes soins.

Je m'endors rapidement , rassurée que les retrouvailles avec mon frère se soient bien déroulées. Je reste surprise de la violence de la réaction d'Emmett. Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas facile à convaincre, mais ça, c'est trop pour moi. Je ne devrais pas être aussi surprise, Emmett est la personne la plus droite et la plus honnête qui soit, mon mensonge et ma trahison doivent le faire souffrir.

Je me réveille tôt, et je cherche aussitôt mon frère des yeux, je le retrouve endormit sur mon fauteuil. La lumière du soleil qui filtre par la fenêtre et joue avec les reflets dorés de ses cheveux. Il a l'air si paisible ce matin, au contraire de hier. Je le regarde dormir encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'éveille a son tour. Après m'avoir aidé pour une toilette sommaire, il va ouvrir la porte et laisse entrer Edward, mon coeur manque un battement à sa vue, lui si beau. Mon coeur se brisa car je sais que jamais il ne pourra épouser une menteuse comme moi, il mérite tellement mieux. Il est là à la demande de son père pour vérifier ma cicatrisation, ses doigts fins frôlent la peau de ma cuisse et je ressens des picotements jusque dans ma cheville, je suis sure d'être écarlate.

Ne plus jouer de rôle me rends à nouveau timide, mais je ne veux pas redevenir cette jeune femme maladroite et moquée car elle était empotée. Je veux garder la confiance en soi que j'ai acquise mais j'ai peur et je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Vous aussi, vous m'en voulez ? je demande à Edward pendant qu'il range son matériel et qu'il est dos à moi ; c'est moins difficile de lui parler de cette manière, je n'ai pas à affronter son regard probablement désapprobateur.

-Oui, répond-t-il seulement.

-Je vois. Vous allez me répondre par des mono-syllabes ?

-Et par quoi d'autre voulez vous que je vous réponde ? me rétorque-t-il sèchement.

-Par des phrases ? je continue sarcastique.

-Vous êtes différente de l'idée qu'on se fait d'une jeune lady anglaise. Vous ne savez pas comprendre lorsqu'il faut arrêter de poser des questions.

-Il parait qu'entre temps, j'ai passé trois ans à me faire passer pour un homme. Ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'on attend d'une lady. Je veux savoir pourquoi, vous m'en voulez. Emmett, je comprends, Alice aussi si elle m'en avait voulu, mais vous. Vous, je n'arrive pas à vous cerner. Vous êtes certes professionnel ainsi que réserver, mais vous êtes également en colère contre mon frère et moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi .

Il se retourne brusquement pour me faire face et ce que je lis dans son regard me glace, il a cette lueur de désespoir mêlé à cette flamme, qui me dit que si je continue, je n'en ressortirai pas indemne.

-Vous vous êtes fait passée pour un homme, c'est exactement ça mon problème. J'ai cru être amoureux d'un homme pendant deux ans, s'exclame-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir se confier à personne.

Oh si, je sais exactement quel effet cela fait.

-Et il y a trois jours lorsque je vous vois débarquez au cabinet de mon père dans un état aussi proche de la mort, à défaut d'autres mots. Je découvre que vous êtes une femme qui s'est jouée de tout le monde et de la gentillesse de ma famille. Je suis là car je n'ai pas le choix mais je suis d'accord avec mon beau-frère, vous vous en sortez avec beaucoup trop de facilité et de crédit, votre frère et vous. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose à présent, ne plus jamais vous revoir, me dit-il froidement avant de claquer la porte que se réouvre immédiatement après sur mon frère qui attendais dehors.

Il ne me pose pas de questions et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nous parlons de tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis New York. J'apprends ainsi qu'il a parcouru la plupart du pays pour me rechercher, il est devenu pilleur de banque pour survivre et acheter de quoi se nourrir ainsi que pour se soigner. Il est venu à Forks après avoir entendu l'histoire de ce jeune homme, Michael Newton qui y était devenu le shérif. Petits, nous jouions souvent à un jeu où je me faisait appeler Michael, c'était un signe pour lui.

Dans l'après midi, Alice vient prendre de mes nouvelles et profite de l'occasion pour nous apprendre que nous sommes inviter à dîner soir même chez ses parents. J'ai bien essayé de décliner l'invitation, j'ai assez abusé de la gentillesse des Cullen mais Alice s'est pratiquement mise en colère face à mon refus, même Jasper a pris peur. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve attablé avec mon frère chez le docteur et sa femme alors que Rosalie, Emmett et Edward nous regardent d'un oeil mauvais. Seule Alice est souriante, elle arrive à détendre Jasper mais moi, je reste morose . Les paroles d'Edward restent gravés dans ma mémoire.

Alice alimente la conversation à elle seule durant le repas jusqu'au moment où Rosalie s'emporte.

-Comment pouvez vous faire comme si cette personne ne nous avait pas menti pendant deux ans ? C'est une menteuse, une manipulatrice et cet homme est un criminel. Ils n'ont strictement rien à faire dans notre maison !

-Merci pour ce repas, je dis en me levant difficilement et retenant une grimace. Je vous remercie pour tout, mais je crois qi'il est temps pour nous de repartir.

Alice a les larmes aux yeux, elle a compris le double sens de mes paroles. Je me sens terriblement malheureuse en cet instant, le désarrois de mon frère est palpable.

Esme me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas nous manquer, à tous, chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille. Je l'étreint encore quelque seconde avant de la relâcher.

-Bon débarras, souffle Rosalie sur mon passage. Je ne relève pas, je l'ai mérité.

Une fois devant Edward, il me faut tout mon courage pour lui faire mes adieux et enfin être honnête avec lui.

-J'ai toujours été amoureuse de vous, je regrette la façon dont vous avez appris la nouvelle. Adieu .

Nous repassons par chez moi pour récupérer des armes, de la nourriture et quelques vêtements de rechanges ; la route est longue jusqu'à New York.

Jasper ne dit rien mais a aussi le coeur brisé, nous prenons la route en silence, laissant derrière nous les personnes que nous aimons alors que nous partons dans la nuit.

-Je suis désolée, je m'excuse encore une fois auprès de Jasper.

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il surpris.

-Pour avoir gâcher ta vie dans un premier temps et pour t'avoir empêcher de rester à Forks pour que tu y épouses Alice Cullen. J'ai bien vu que tu étais tombé sous charme et réciproquement.

Un moment s'écoule avant que je n'ose lui poser une autre question. Il n'a pas réagit avant parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison, me mentir pour me consoler ne changera rien, je continuerais de me blâmer.

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu veux rentrer à Londres ou rester en Amérique ? je continue devant son incompréhension.

-Je ne sais pas encore, on fera comme tu voudras mais je pense que pour l'instant nous devons nous reposer pour le reste de la nuit, je vois bien que tu fatigues, tu es très pâle, constate-t-il grâce au clair de lune.

Nous rentrons dans la forêt en veillant à ne pas trop nous enfoncer, pour se mettre à l'abri sous les grands arbres. Je descends de mon cheval en prenant appui sur ma jambe non-blessée. Nous attachons nos chevaux à une branche plus large, Jasper sort une couverture où nous nous asseyons, le dos contre un tronc . Jasper se propose pour prendre le premier quart et je m'assoupis aussitôt.

Je ne me réveille que bien plus tard au son de sabots, quelqu'un vient vers nous. Jasper et moi, nous tendons à l'affut de moindre bruit suspect, il m'aide à me relever alors que l'aube n'a pas encore pointé. Je plis la couverture en silence, en faisant attention à de pas trahir notre présence, malheureusement, un des chevaux hennit. Le son des sabots se rapproche, je tient une arme dissimulée par la couverture alors que celle de mon frère est bien en évidence. J'étais préparée à toutes éventualités sauf à celle ci, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens face à l'identité du cavalier, je ressens du soulagement, de la joie, de la peur mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Que fait-il ici ? Quant à lui, il parait soulagé de nous voir. Soulagé ? Alors qu'il a eu des mots très durs à mon égard, qu'il a jugé Jasper sans le connaître ?

Jasper ne baisse pas son arme pour autant,, les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard un instant, détournant les yeux au même moment lorsque je me place au milieu. Réaction stupide, j'en conviens mais nécessaire pour éviter que cela dur des heures. Je connais mon frère, il peut être très déterminé et têtu, quant à Edward, c'est le frère de miss Alice après tout.

-Je suis content de vous avoir rattrapé, j'ai eu si peur d'être parti trop tard, parle enfin Edward.

Il a eu peur ? C'est lui qui nous a bien fait comprendre que notre présence n'était plus désirée . Je me rassois, ma jambe me faisant toujours souffrir . Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, l'espoir que fait naitre cette déclaration est très vite remplacée par une profonde lassitude, la vie ne m'a jamais accordé ce que je souhaitais réellement, il y eu de nombreux sacrifices, alors j'attends la suite avec une impatience et une curiosité que je ne cache pas. A quoi bon ?

-Je m'excuse pour les paroles dures que j'ai eu à votre encontre, à tout les deux. J'étais en colère de cette trahison, je n'ai pas réfléchis et je regrette sincèrement ces paroles. Je sais que c'est malvenu mais j'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec vous, Jasper en premier lieu, quémande Edward.

Jasper se tourne vers moi, je le presse d'accepter, après tout nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Ils s'enfoncent de quelques pas sous les arbres tandis que je reste assise sur le sol terreux . Un des chevaux vient brouter près de moi, je tends la main pour lui tâter l'encolure distraitement. Après ce qui me semble une éternité, les deux hommes reviennent, le visage impassible de mon frère ne me permet pas d'apprendre la teneur de leur discussion, qui s'est déroulé comme le voulais apparement Edward puisque celui ci malgré un visage neutre laisse transparaître une lueur de joie dans le regard.

Je redresse en m'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel j'étais adossée. Edward empreinte le même chemin que précédemment avec Jasper. S'enfoncer dans la forêt avec un homme et sans chaperon, voila encore une chose que je n'aurais pu faire il y a encore quelques années à Londres et que je ne pourrais toujours pas à part si j'étais mariée. Probablement à un jeune noble ou encore à un vieux lord veuf qui ne m'aurait épousé que pour mon ventre, faisant son devoir conjugale jusqu'à ce que j'enfante un garçon et qui m'aurait délaissé au profit de sa maîtresse ou de la chasse. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que mon père fréquente une autre femme depuis longtemps, depuis avant sa rencontre avec ma mère. Une femme dont il est amoureux mais qu'il n'a pu épouser, n'étant pas de la même classe sociale, et avec qui il a eu deux enfants ; Seth et Leah. Je sais aussi que bien qu'ils se vouent un profond respect l'un à l'autre, mes parents ne se sont jamais aimés, pas de cette manière. Ma mère par ailleurs, éprouve des sentiments pour l'intendant du château, un certain Phil.

De ce que j'en sais, pour ce que j'en sais, le mariage de Peter est un mariage d'amour. Mes parents souhaitent un mariage d'amour à chacun de leur enfants mais soucis qui aurait souhaité la risée de la cour ? Une jeune femme timide et qui ne sait pas converser dans les salons ? Pas grand monde, les prétendants potentiels ne se battaient pas pour me courtiser.

Nous nous arrêtons près d'un gros rocher dont je m'appuis, et je maudis ma jambe qui me fait paraître faible. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas ressentis depuis près de trois ans, la vie d'un homme est bien plus aisé et bien moins contraignante que celle des femmes.

-Je vous écoute, je commence pour briser le silence qui s'installait entre nous.

-Vous le pensiez ? Ce que vous m'avez avouez après le repas, vous le pensiez ? Demande-t-il, incertain et visiblement angoissé par ma future réponse.

Je décide d'être honnête, je n'ai plus beaucoup à perdre de toute façon.

-Oui, je souffle doucement.

-C'est vrai ? Vous le pensiez vraiment ? continue Edward, légèrement euphorique.

Je hoche la tête, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir, pourquoi me torture-t-il ainsi ?

-Isabella, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux, s'exclame Edward, tout sourire. Je regrette tellement de m'être emporté et d'avoir été aussi dur avec vous. Mais lorsqu'après que vous ayez quitté la maison de mes parents, j'ai voulu venir m'excuser et lorsque j'ai trouvé porte close, vos chevaux introuvables, j'ai paniqué. Votre trahison a été certes, difficile à accepter mais je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans vous à présent. J'avais perdu tout espoir mais votre aveux hier soir, la fait renaître. Je saurais prêt à tout pour que vous acceptiez que je vous courtise.

Je reste stupéfaite de ses révélations, il m'aime et souhaite me courtiser, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Il prend mon mutisme pour du refus et la joie quitte ses yeux verts, ses yeux que j'aime tant.

-J'arrive trop tard n'est ce pas ? vous avez changé d'avis. Mais que je suis bête, se flagelle-t-il. Tu croyais quoi Cullen, tu la traite de tout les noms, et tu veux qu'elle te pardonne ? continue Edward, se parlant à lui-même.

-Non,non. Arrêtez. Edward, écoutez moi ! je hausse le ton alors qu'il continue de s'auto-flageller, ne m'écoutant pas. Il n'est pas trop tard, j'étais simplement surprise. C'est nouveau pour moi, jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de proposition. C'est... bien sûr que je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je... je serais plus que ravie mais que vont dire les gens ? Vous y avez pensé ? Et votre famille ? je m'inquiète.

-Je me fiche bien de ce que les gens pourrons dire, je sais que je serais heureux avec vous. Quant à ma famille, Alice sera ravie, elle t'apprécie énormément et encore plus ton frère. Mes parents vous ont pris en affection et enfin Rosalie, se fera une raison et Emmett te pardonnera avec le temps. Je t'aime et si la situation était plus approprié, je te demanderais en mariage ici et maintenant.

-Et si la situation était plus conventionnelle, je te dirais oui ici et maintenant, je réponds sur la même voix.

Je suis très heureuse et d'après la joie peinte sur le visage de mon frère, Edward a dû lui demander ma main durant leur discutions. Il doit y voir un espoir pour lui et Alice, elle est déjà follement amoureuse de lui, il n'aura plus qu'à lui poser la question.

Nous rentrons tout les trois à Forks où nous attend la famille Cullen au grand complet, Alice ma saute dans les bras avant de se diriger de façon, quelque peu, plus modéré vers Jasper. Esme n'hésite pas avant de me serrer dans ses bras et me chuchote :

-Merci de rendre Edward heureux. Le docteur Cullen est plus réservé mais nous sourit franchement. Seul Emmett est plus réservé et Rosalie est indifférente, je m'en veux mais je dois assumer mes choix. Je sais que l'acceptation de la ville face aux révélations que je prévois de faire, ne sera pas aisé mais j'ai décidé d'être toujours ou dans la mesure du possible, la plus honnête qui soit.

Londres 1885

Pdv d'Edward

Voilà deux ans qu'Isabella a accepté d'être ma femme et presque autant de temps que nous sommes mariés. Nous sommes aujourd'hui à Londres pour qu'Alice et moi rencontrerions enfin nos beaux-parents parce que Jasper n'avait pas hésité avant de faire sa demande à ma soeur.

Isabella, Bella avait révélé sa mascarade à toute la ville ainsi que son lien de parenté avec Jasper, il y avait eu des moment de doutes, d'incertitudes et de colère mais finalement, les habitants lui avaient pardonné et lui avait même laissé son poste de shérif, ayant reconnu qu'elle avait fait du bon travail deux années durant.

Rosalie avait eu du mal à accepté les nouveaux venus de la famille mais elle s'y était faite et une certaine forme d'amitié était née entre ma soeur ainée et ma femme. Emmett lui avait pardonné assez rapidement, surtout lorsque Bella lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait continuer ses blagues.

Dès lors, Bella et Jasper avaient écrit à leur parents, ravis de retrouver leur fille, mais avec des emplois exigeant au niveau du temps, nous n'avions pu faire le voyage jusqu'au vieux continent plus tôt.

Ce soir a lieu un bal pour nous présenté, Alice est surexcitée et son mari tente tant bien que mal de la canaliser. Jasper a un poste administratif qui vise à protéger la réserve indienne à proximité de Forks et joue ainsi au médiateur . Alice, elle a repris le poste d'enseignante après le départ de l'ancienne. Ce rôle lui convient à merveille et met ainsi son dynamisme au service de jeunes.

Bella est très angoissée par le bal de ce soir, redoutant le regard de ces personnes qui pendant longtemps l'ont méprisé mais elle est ce soir rayonnante, le regard vibrant d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Tout va bien se passer chérie, je lui murmure avant que le majordome ne nous annonce. Tu es magnifique, tu es forte et je suis là, je lui glisse avant de l'embrassé chastement et d'entré lorsque le majordome annonce.

-lady Isabella Swan et son époux Monsieur Edward Cullen.

Tout les regards se tournent vers nous, certains méprisants et d'autres surpris. Je suis terriblement fier de ma femme, surtout qu'elle n'a pas été facile à convaincre. Je souris en pensant à notre histoire atypique.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que le bal s'est bien déroulé malgré des remarques de personnes jalouses, que nous avons ignoré, alors que nous sommes dans notre lit, ma femme me dit :

-Chéri, je suis enceinte, avant de m'embrassé. Je suis ivre de bonheur .

Qui aurait pu prévoir que tomber amoureux de shérif de la ville me permettrai d'épouser mon âme-soeur et d'atteindre une telle félicité ?

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? J'attends vos avis !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **1/11/2017**


End file.
